Tough Guy Trials!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Tough Guy Trials! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) - - - - - - - (Blaziken is still disobeying Meilin and starts scratching his back while resting on the floor) Meilin Rae: I'm so mad at Blaziken for never listening to me. What do I do now? Cera: You came to the right place. If there's one place a three-horns know about... is mad. (Get Mad song starts) Cera When your tummy feels all sticky and hot Like it's filled with bubbly goo And those fuzzy, buzzy things inside your head Make you sad and blue Don't go around pretending That there's nothing wrong with you When you feel that prickly ick-ily thing Do what the three horns do Rae (Spoken): What do you do? Cera We get m-m-m-m-m-mad! Rae (spoken): How do you do that? Cera First, make your face all squinty and scary Don't raise up your head Hold your breath until you're blue Rae (Inhales] And make your eyes turn red Rae (Exhales) Cera Squint your face up Wrinkle your beak Like you just smelled something bad Turn your smiley face upside-down That's the way you look When you're mad Now, put your hands on your hips shoulders back Stomp your feet in the dirt Kick some rocks... Rae (spoken): Ow! Cera but not too hard Rae Cause that can really hurt Cera Pretend that you're a sharptooth Rae I could pretend I am your dad Cera Grumble and mumble and growl real loud That's the way you sound When you're mad & Meilin When there's mad inside you or sad inside you You've got to let what's inside out Cera Give a big old snort and stamp your feet Stick up your beak and shout Say, "No!" Rae (spoken): No! Cera Say, "Grr!" Rae (spoken): Grr! Cera Say, "No!" Rae (spoken): No! Cera "Grr!" Rae (spoken): Grr! Cera Now you're angry! Cera (Spoken): And once you get mad You've got to stay mad. Don't give an inch Rae (Spoken): But what if I start to feel better? Cera (Spoken): No! You hold your grudge until they grovel Rae (Spoken): Until they what? Cera (spoken): Grovel! Rae (spoken): Oh. All right then But I do not-- Cera And when you're really Really, really really mad and you've got to let out some steam Take a deep breath Rae (inhales) Cera Throw back your head Stand on your toes And scre-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eam! Topsy (Spoken) Ho, ho she's mad at somebody. (The song ends) Cera: See? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Tough Guy Trials! Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - - Nanu: Nanu the police station. Giovanni: It's been a while. Nanu: Giovanni! - - Giovanni: But... if makes sense somehow. Tell me what is the "blinding one?" Nanu: I don't have the foggiest idea. Giovanni: Tell me... have you also heard of the four titans? Nanu: The four titans? I had heard about them. Giovanni: Well the first titan is called Mothra, the second is Rodan, the third is King Ghidorah, and the last titan possibly known as "The King of Monsters" is called Godzilla. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gomamon: What on earth is a bad luck? (The Bad Luck song starts) Littlefoot If the mountain starts to blow its top that's bad luck Ducky If the sky water falls and it just won't stop that's bad luck Cera Ugh! If your feet get caught in bubbly goo and you're stuck no matter what you do Petrie If a spike tail sits on top of you Heroes That's bad luck Littlefoot Hit it, Spike! Spike Ba-ba ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba ba, ba-ba ba-ba Cera If the log falls down when you cross the creek that's bad luck Heroes Bad luck Ducky If a bee leaves a boo-boo on your beak that's bad luck Heroes Bad luck Littlefoot If a big wind comes and blows and blows Petrie and drops a rock right on your toes Ducky If a fuzzily bug flies up your nose Heroes That's bad luck Spike Ba, ba, ba Heroes Bad luck When things go wrong and you feel just like you're cursed Spike Ba, ba, ba Heroes Bad luck Ducky It could get better Cera Yeah, but it's gonna get worst first! Littlefoot When an earthshake scrunches up your home that's bad luck Heroes Bad luck Cera When a sharptooth finds you all alone that's bad luck Heroes Bad luck Littlefoot When he chases you into the stream Petrie and your mouth won't work when you try to scream Ducky and you're stuck in the middle of a very scary dream Heroes Aah! That's bad luck Spike Ba ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba, ba-ba Heroes Bad luck Spike Ba ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba, ba-ba Heroes That's bad luck Spike Ba ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba, ba-ba Petrie Bad Littlefoot Bad Cera Bad Ducky Bad '' 'Together' ''Luck (the song ends) Gabumon: So that's how bad luck is. Meilin Rae: Well yeah, I have a bad luck is when Blaziken never listens to me. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's - - (Poipole and Ash looks at the mysterious Pokemon next to Solgaleo and Lunala in the book) - - - Twilight Sparkle: Look at this guys. (Twilight shows everyone the image of the four mysterious titans in the book) Rainbow Dash: What are those? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. They look so gigantic in the book. (Ash and Pooh gasped the four titans they known and what the others they didn't known.) Emerl: What is it Ash did you known the other three monsters. Pooh Bear: Yes, we know them. Ash Ketchum: Well we already know Mothra, but check out the other monsters. (Points at the picture of Godzilla on the left page) That's Godzilla the King of the Monsters. (Points at Rodan on the bottom) That's the flying monster named Rodan. (Points at King Ghidorah on the right page) And that's King Ghidorah. Terriermon: Wow! So there's more of them? Henry Wong: So you know them? Ash Ketchum: Yes, both Godzilla and Rodan our friends, and King Ghidorah is our greatest enemies. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Oh no Meilin you not gotta used. Goku: No Meilin don't pick.... Meilin Rae: Go Blaziken! All Heroes: (gasped worry) (Blaziken popout the pokeball. Both Nanu and his Krookodile are surprised.) Syrus Truesdale: Well it's all over. Chazz Princeton: Yep, I agree. Li Showron: Don't use Blaziken. Meilin Rae: Don't worry you guys Blaziken won't hurt anything. (Blaziken use Flamethrower on Meilin once again.) Nanu:(Surprised) Meilin you Pokemon didn't train yet. Are you sure you're gotta battle with my Krookodile? Meilin Rae: - - - - - - - - - - - Meilin Rae: Are you ready for battle now? (Blaziken roar out loud at Meilin) Meilin Rae: Just asking? Nanu: This is getting interesting. Meilin Rae: Blaziken we're friends - Rowen Hashiba: Blaziken not listening at all. Alexis Rhodes: I thought Blaziken would make it feel better, but things gotten much worse. Meilin Rae: Blaziken why don't you understand to me? SpongeBob SquarePants: Blaziken you have to listen to Meilin and what she said before Krookodile is going to attack you again. Patrick: Yeah, Krookodile is a very tough Pokemon who defeat Iris' Dragonite. (Blaziken uses Blaze Kick trying to kick Krookodile, but it dodges from his attack) Meilin Rae: Blaziken you have to try a new moves to defeat Krookodile. - - - - - - - King Kai: (gasped) Oh no just like Ash's former rival's Poliwrath finishing move on Ash's Charizard back on Orange Island. Nanu gotta finished her Blaziken for good just like Ash's Lycanroc is defeat by powerful Crunch attack. - Nanu: Alright Krookodile finish this use Mud-Slap. (Krookodile uses Mud-Slap and hits Meilin's Blaziken and gets defeated) Meilin Rae: Blaziken! Ully Yamano: Oh no Blaziken is defeated by Krookodile. Mia Koji: So does Lycanroc Dusk form. - Jaden Yuki: Both Ash and Meilin have lost. - - - - - Nanu: Now do you see, Meilin? - - - (later at the house) - Ryo Sanada: Man I felt sorry for Ash and Meilin. Sakura Avalon: Me too. Li Showron: Ash, Meilin are you two alright? Meilin Rae: I was suppose to be a great Pokemon trainer like Ash and his friends... Blaziken was suppose to obey me since we're good friends together. But he still doesn't listen to me for no reason. (Cries) Grandma Longneck: Shh... it's alright Meilin. Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry, Meilin. Spike the Dragon: Yeah, you'll figure it out. - - Emerl: It's alright Ash we're your friends and friends always stick together to the very end. Goku: I agree with Emerl, Ash we're all here to help you. (All heroes agree) Ash Ketchum: (smile) Thanks everyone. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Ash and Meilin (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts